Zahra (Kelvin timeline)
, 2263 | Rank = lieutenant | Insignia = 40px|Badge image. Rank insignia image. | Image = File:Zahra K.T..jpg | Caption = Zahra in 2259. |PrevAssign = , 2258-63 |altimage = 220px|Character image. |altcaption = Lieutenant Zahra in 2261.}} Zahra was a 23rd century Human woman who served in the Federation Starfleet in the milieu of the Kelvin timeline. She served in security aboard the . History When she was at Starfleet Academy, Zahra flew one of the Academy's shuttles. ( }}) .|left]] In 2258, Zahra was a Yeoman assigned to the . Zahra was part of the the Landing party that accompanied Captain , Commander and Dr. to Deneva's capital city. When the landing party came under attack by colonists possessed by blastoneurons, she stunned several of the colonists. Zahra heard someone scream. There they found the blastoneurons. She and protected Kirk and Dr. McCoy as they carried Spock who had been attacked by one of the alien creatures. They were rescued by Captain Kirk's brother . When they returned to the Enterprise, she informed Captain Kirk that his brother had returned to the planet. ( | }}) Following that mission, she was promoted to Lieutenant. Zahra was then part of the security detail that went with Captain Kirk and Commander Spock when a Vulcan science ship was attacked and boarded by Romulan survivors of the Narada. They tried to arrest them but they escaped. Zahra then flew the shuttle when Capt. Kirk decided to enter the Romulan Neutral Zone to capture the Narada s survivors. Zahra's shuttle was picked up by Romulan warbirds. She, along with Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Hendorff, and Spock (disguised as a romulan) were taken aboard the warbird. Zahra and the others were then taken to Romulus before the Empire's senate where she and the others were sentenced to be imprisoned on Romulus. She, along with Kirk and Hendroff were able to subdue the Romulan guards and take control of the craft. Zahra and the others were then joined by Spock and his father, Ambassador . After Captain Kirk stopped the Narada survivors who were really Vulcans bent on destroying Romulus, were then freed and returned to the Enterprise. ( | }}) Prior to the Enterprise s encounter with , Zahra accompanied Captain Kirk and Commander Spock as they investigated an unusual planet. She was then on the Enterprise bridge when Admiral and the arrived to take Khan into Section's 31 custody.( }}; ) 2260s Zahra was part of the first landing party down to the jungle moon Parthenon 559 in 2260 and participated in the search and rescue operation of the mining personnel assigned there. ( }}) 2261 By 2261, Zahra had adopted a platinum blonde hair color as the Enterprise prepared to embark on a new five-year mission. She then accompanied, Captain Kirk, Doctors McCoy, Marcus, and Kai when they investigated the attack on the Klingon colony on Khitomer. Zahra and the rest of the landing party were then taken prisoner by Commander and were brought to Qo'noS. As they were being taken to a prison cell, she and Kai were able to free themselves, subdue the guards and take their weapons. As they made their escape they saw a Section 31 team attack the Klingons and were then confronted by Commander Kor before he was killed. They were taken by Section 31 and beamed up to the . She was then rescued by the Enterprise ''but returned to the Great Hall on Qo'NoS with Captain Kirk, Sulu and Kai. Though they were able to subdue the Section 31 team, they were then held at gunpoint by Sulu's sister, Yuki. She and the others then watched as she and the other Section 31 agents double-crossed the Romulans and took the red matter. They were then transported to a Section 31 ship and watched them cause a self destruct program that destroyed all the Romulan warbirds. Zahra and the others were then returned to the ''Enterprise. ( | | }}) Following that mission, Zahra then accompanied Captain Kirk and the landing party to Hinrichs V. There they found evidence in a cave that someone came before them. After leaving the cave, they hear a mysterious roar from a creature. They were then attacked by the creature. but were rescued by Commander Spock and his party. ( | |sub = Lost Apollo}}) 2262 Zahra then accompanied Captain Kirk and a landing party to a ship, where a wounded alien warned them of a creature. They then took him back to the ship. ( | |sub = }}) Appendices Starfleet service record Background According to Memory Alpha, Zahra was played by Jodi Johnston. Appearances ** "Part 2" * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" 2259 * 2260 * }} 2261 * ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" ** "Part 3" ** "Part 4" * **"Part 1" * ** "Part 1" 2262 * }} ** "Part 1" ** "Part 2" * }} ** Part 1 ** Part 2 ** Part 3 * **Issue 1 * **Issue 1 2264 * **Issue 2 **Issue 3 }} Connections External link * category:humans Category:Humans (23rd century) category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (alternate reality) category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet operations division personnel category:starfleet yeomen category:uSS Endeavour (NCC-1805) personnel category:uSS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel